


Day 13: Fangs

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Vampire Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: Sometimes you just have to tell your boyfriend you love him the way he is, and that's okay.Part 13 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!Each part has a chance to have another chapter or a full fledged story afterwords, so please leave a comment if you want more and I will have regular updates once October ends!





	Day 13: Fangs

**Day 13: Fangs**

 

“Wow…” Lance breathed out.

He was currently lying down on the couch with his back against the arm rest and his arms full of Keith. They had been laying there for hours, just enjoying the fact that they could now be with each other like this. It took a year of fighting and arguments to get here, but Lance was sure that he would do it all over again just to hold the smaller boy in his arms.

You see, Keith was a vampire in secret. He lived in society just like everyone else but he had to take precautions to not get exposed. Hiding his fangs, pretending to eat human food, and tons of sunscreen were just a few parts of Keith’s everyday routine.

And Lance, not knowing personal space, had almost unintentionally exposed Keith time and time again. So the Korean tried to avoid Lance, which caused Lance to keep pestering him. It was a vicious cycle of uncertainty. One day he slipped up and the Cuban came to learn his secret.

But that was all history. Now they had found some common ground and even began going out a month ago. What bothered Lance now was that the vampire still wouldn’t ease up around him. He never lost his sunglasses and he never let his fangs out. Keith wouldn’t eat in front of him either, meaning that if he was ever staying over night with Lance, he would practically starve himself. And Lance was  _ not  _ okay with that.

So what did the Cuban do? He spent the last hour relaxing Keith and trying to coax him to at  _ least  _ seeing his eyes. And while the vampire was the more stubborn of the two, he had given in. Keith slowly took off his shades and set them on the table before slowly turning to face Lance fully. Chest to chest, he opened his eyes.

The blue eyed boy felt his breath stop as he looked into the deep purple irises. It was as if he was looking into the night sky with the stars swimming around in the deep purple abyss. How could such a beautiful boy want to hide something like that?

“You see?” Keith asked, moving his eyes to the floor. “They’re not...natural.”

“They’re beautiful.” Lance breathed out and kissed the top of Keith’s head.

The Korean burrowed his head into lance’s clothed chest with a grumble of embarrassment. “Your too much.”

“Actually, there’s something else I want.”

The vampire looked up at him skeptically. “Oh yeah?”

“Show me your fangs.”

“Lance-”

“Please.” he whispered gently. “I know it hurts to keep them hidden.”

Keith sat up gently on his elbows and met Lance’s bright blue orbs. All he was able to see was the determination and love the tan boy was more than willing to give. And, well, Keith could barely say no to that face.

With a huff, Keith let his fangs out. They were what one would expect a vampire to have. Two large, sharp canines made for their intended use. But somehow because they were  _ Keith’s  _ the Cuban thought they were the best things he’d ever seen.

“Wow…” Lance breathed out.

Keith hit him on the chest gently but that didn't deter the Cuban. A tan hand came up to the side of his face, thumb brushing itself ever so gently on one of the sharp canines.

“Careful.” the shorter whispered with his eyes closed “Don’t want to hurt you.”

A pair of soft lips met Keith’s gently, relaxing the rest of the tense muscles in his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about that.” Lance mumbled against his lips. “Maybe being bitten by you wouldn’t be so bad.”

 

_ Keith flicked his nose with a glare. “Don’t even think about it.” _


End file.
